


he was a traitor

by taye_z



Series: taye's oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hunters, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Rebellion, Reverse Traitor, Runaway, Spy Tubbo, THE ARE MINORS. NO SHIPPING., Theft, i dont go into detail. just talk about blood and hurting ouch, more characters are mentioned but mainly focused on these two boys, no respawning, they just talk it out okay, tommy gets hurt but its not graphic, you die you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z
Summary: Wilbur told Tommy that Tubbo was a traitor. Tommy believed him.But Tommy accidentally hurts himself badly, and the one person supposed to be hunting him down ends up finding him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: taye's oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 412





	he was a traitor

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS FOR THE ELECTION***
> 
> im supposed to be doing homework, but i thought "what would philza minecraft do"
> 
> edit: small spelling and grammar fixes, changed some wording

**Set Directly After the Events of the Election**

He was a traitor.

Wilbur said it, and Wilbur was right. 

Tubbo had wanted the job. He was working for the same man who is currently tearing their nation apart.

The two were living in exile. Techno was on his way, but it would take a while for him to arrive. Nobody knew where he was, but they only knew it was far, far away.

They started life again, hidden away underground. Tommy worked as hard as he could, but he couldn't shake the shock of seeing Tubbo walk up to the platform, of Schlatt placing his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, _He’s my right hand man!_

They had made somewhat of a home for themselves when Techno sent news that he was close. The escort mission was stressful, Tommy always flinching at the smallest of noises, but the two made it back home safely.

They now had a powerful fighter on their side, but even Techno couldn’t take all of the Schlatt supporters at once. Wilbur decided to make a training arena, and Tommy agreed. 

They needed some wool, and Fundy just so happened to not only have an abundance of wool, but also acted out against his own father. Tommy determined Fundy wouldn't mind them taking a stack or two of wool, right? Karma is a bitch, isn't it?

It was going well. Not only did Tommy get plenty of wool, in oranges and yellows, but he also took Fundy’s horse. The skeletal animal was very fast, and didn’t seem to get tired. 

It was almost too easy. Tommy was racing back through the forest, triple-checking to make sure he wasn’t being followed. That was his excuse when he didn’t notice the tree branch that he should have ducked under. He turned back just in time to get hit with a faceful of wood, knocking him clear of the horse's back.

He was sure he must have blacked out, because he didn’t remember hitting the ground. When he came to, his head was spinning, stars dancing in his vision. He could faintly see that the horse had stopped, now pawing at the ground to unearth grass or something.

He slowly sat up, the motion making him want to puke. Something dripped into his eyes, blocking his vision. He swiped it away angrily. His fingers came back red.

He slowly inched over to a tree, propping his back against it. He steadied his breathing. What would Wilbur do?

Wilbur would probably scold him for not paying attention, but then search him for injuries.

He tried to determine how hurt he was. He was never really good at doing so, medical stuff was more Wilbur and Tubbo’s thing, but he could use logic and just asses himself, couldn't he?

He gingerly felt his forehead, wincing when it stinged. His fingers came back even more bloodied than before. So he had a deep cut on his forehead. He knew how to fix that.

Ripping a strip of cloth from his uniform jacket, _sorry Wilbur, but you said we were changing outfits soon anyways_ , he tied it back across the cut. At least he could see now. The back of his head felt wet, as well. He carefully avoided the sensitive area when tying the knot. 

He probably had a concussion. Concussions, they related to blunt trauma to the head, right? 

He had two bleeding injuries on his head, and and maybe a concussion. That was just nice, wasn’t it?

He couldn’t stay there, he wasn’t safe. He had to get back home, then he could let Wilbur fix him.

Gripping the tree, he shakily rose to his feet, almost falling back over when his vision blacked out. He needed to steady his breathing, he was going to fall back down, and that was exactly what he didn’t want to do.

He unsteadily whistled for the horse. It glanced up, and if it had eyes Tommy was sure it would have rolled them. It resumed eating the grass.

So he would have to make his own way over, wouldn’t he?

His head was pounding, he could barely stand, even with the tree’s assistance. He just had to make it to the horse, after that he would be safe.

One step forward. He was shaking so badly, his breathing was so ragged, but he couldn’t be caught now.

Another step. It reminded him of taking ten paces, of shooting an arrow that missed.

He was only a few more steps away from the horse. He had done it all, sacrificed it all, just for it to crash back down on him.

He was almost there. He staggered sideways, thankfully crashing his shoulder into a tree instead of the ground. He took deep breaths. The blood hadn’t stopped, and the cloth must be soaked, because it started dripping into his eyes again.

He fumbled behind his head, trying to untie the knot he had tied minutes earlier, but his fingers were slow, and he couldn’t get them to pull the knot apart. He accidentally pulled his hair, which made the injury on the back of his head ten times worse.

This was so great, so fantastic. The one thing he wanted was to help, to try to do something, but he couldn’t even do that. Wilbur was a good medic, Techno was a good fighter, and him? He was the boy to aggravate the situation, to make the opposition angrier, to trust, to be betrayed.

A stick snapped. He thought it was the horse, but then the horse spooked, sidestepping a little bit more away from Tommy. He would have groaned, or screamed, but if the horse was startled, then-

Oh no.

“T-Tommy?” Somebody stepped from behind a tree. Tommy couldn’t see, because the blood had leaked into his eyes again.

He fumbled his sword out, still leaning against the tree. “S-Stay back!”

He tried not to show how much his head was hurting, or how much he trembled. He swiped at his eyes, cleaning the blood away again.

The person was still standing in the shadows. “T-Tommy, I-”

They stepped out, and now Tommy was truly afraid. Or maybe afraid wasn’t the word.

Because Tubbo was in front of him, a hand tentatively reaching out to him.

Tubbo was ordered to hunt him and Wilbur down. He was the right hand man of the emperor. Tommy smiled bitterly. Well, he had just handed himself over, hadn't he?

He couldn’t run, he could hardly walk for fucks sake, and Tubbo has probably already have called in reinforcements.The horse was too far. There was no possible way to weasel his way out of this one.

He tossed his sword to the side, away from the horse. Still, it nickered, on edge.

They stood like that what felt like a lifetime to Tommy. Tommy still leaned against the tree, but it was really hard to stay on his feet. He was swaying, oh, he was probably going to fall. But he never hit the ground.

His back was set against a tree, just like before.

Tubbo was saying something, but Tommy couldn’t figure out what. The world was spinning, everything was muffled, and he was really tired.

Tubbo was doing something, Tommy thought he heard _healing potions_. The cloth, thoroughly soaked in blood, _his blood_ , was taken away. 

He needed to stay awake, because the boy who had stayed behind with Schlatt was in front of him, but his head throbbed, and surely he could trust Tubbo one last time, right?

He closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was Tubbo, gently saying something, almost like back when they were just two best friends, fighting a war over two pieces of music.

“It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

He wasn’t sure how long he spent sleeping, but the mid-day sun was long gone, the moon making its way across the sky.

Wilbur must be worried sick, he wasn’t supposed to stay this late out. Even if the war was over, with a peace treaty to prove it, Dream was a shifty, crafty character, somebody you would never trust. Well, unless you didn't have any other choice.

Where even was he? Oh, Wilbur would really be mad when he gets back. He pushed himself up, and promptly yelped. His head, why did it hurt so goddamn much?

And then, like a wall of water, everything hit him again.

_Schlatt laughed, a maniacal sound. There must have been a cog or two loose in his head, because as Schlatt looked over his new nation, his eyes glinted with insanity and power._

_Tubbo stood by his side. It was something only Tommy could notice, but the boy was shaking with fear. He was a trapped animal, too scared to bolt._

_And then Schlatt slapped his hand down on Tubbo's shoulder, oblivious to the boy flinching, and Schlatt was shouting._

_“My right hand man! Would you mind, how to put this… escorting? Yes, escorting the two **exiled men** out of **my country?”**_

_He and Wilbur bolted. Tommy downed the invisibility potion, Wilbur doing the same. There were people shouting, some with excitement for blood to be spilled, others in protest._

_He ran, and escaped, and him and Wilbur met up again, both tying to ignore the other’s shaking._

_Tommy’s comm buzzed. Wilbur told him to ignore it, because despite Tubbo being their best friend, he was with Schlatt, and was hunting them down. Wilbur didn’t know if Tubbo would actually kill them, but frankly Wilbur wasn’t sure of anything._

_Tommy tried to ignore it, like his president- no, former president- no, he was still the president- well, actually, he wasn’t- okay his older brother. His older brother told him to ignore his comm, because it would just make him more desperate, but he couldn’t help pulling it out, looking down at a small message from his best friend, like it was a call for help._

“Tommy?”

He jolted back to the present, back in the forest bathed in moonlight. He was sitting on the ground, where it was obvious he had slept.

Tubbo was there. Tubbo, the traitor, just like Eret. Tubbo must have read the distrust on his face, because Tubbo quickly threw his hands in the air. “N-No! I-I’m not going to turn you in!”

Tommy tried to back away, but his head throbbed in protest. “And why should I trust you?” he spat, trying (and failing) to ignore the way Tubbo flinched.

“He-” Tubbo pulled his legs up to his chest. “You don’t- don’t know.”

Tubbo raised his eyes, and Tommy saw so much fear in his eyes. “He scares me.” It was hardly a whisper.

Tommy finally noticed the bruise on Tubbo’s cheek. In fact, his arms, exposed since he probably had to rip up cloth for Tommy’s wounds, were peppered with small cuts and bruises. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and he was frightening pale.

It was clear he was being treating horribly. 

Tubbo shook his head, reading Tommy like a book. "No, no. It's-I'm okay."

"You're obviously not."

"Tommy, I swear I'm fine."

"Have you seen yourself!?" Tommy snapped.

The two looked away from each other. Tommy's head started pounding harder. He almost ran his hands through his hair, but that probably wasn't a good idea. He bit the inside of his cheek. It didn't accomplish anything, only making the tangy taste of blood fill his mouth.

"M' sorry," Tommy mumbled.

Tubbo didn't respond. Tommy tried to even out his breathing. An old idea, one that he thought about regularly, came to mind again.

“You could come with me.” Tubbo looked up again, meeting Tommy’s eyes. Tubbo was crying, small drops trailing down his cheeks.

“Me and Wilbur, and Techno, we’re all hiding out together.” Tommy smiled. “You could come, and we could protect you from Schlatt.”

Tubbo was shaking his head. “N-No. I- Niki is still there. And I know you don’t trust him, b-but Eret doesn’t like it either. And P-Punz, he’s sided with us too. We’ve started a rebellion, gonna try to tear it apart from the inside.” Tubbo fiddled with a stray leaf. “A-Also, Schlatt may take his anger out on them, if I leave. Niki’s already treated like shit, I don’t want to make it worse.”

Tommy shook his head, very slowly, so he wouldn’t puke. “I- We didn’t know. Me and Wilbur, we just assumed you were a traitor.”

Tubbo chuckled. “No, but I could be a reverse-Eret.”

Tommy tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Tubbo smiled, his eyes finally lit up again. “I could be a spy! Me and Niki are already working on documenting everything! A-And I’m right next to Schlatt most of the time! I get told special stuff! I could relay information to you guys, finally doing something useful!”

Tommy grinned. “Tubbo, you were never useless. Wilbur will be so- oh.” His face fell.

Tubbo tilted his head, worry evident on his face. “What?”

“Wilbur’s gonna murder me.” Tommy sighed, staring up at the sky.

Tubbo laughed, a sound Tommy didn’t even notice he missed. He couldn’t help joining in laughing, despite his head pounding in protest.

“No, but really. Wilbur’s gonna be worried, if he hasn’t already- oh, poor Techno.”

Tubbo helped him up. Tommy leaned on Tubbo, still very unsteady. The horse was tied up, probably by Tubbo.

“Can I ask? What were you even doing?” Tubbo asked.

“Well, we needed wool, and I knew Fundy had a lot, so I stole his horse. And the wool.” Tommy patted the bone-horse on the nose.

“What happened? You know, to make you so injured?” Tubbo helped Tommy adjust the saddle bags.

“I was really on edge, of course, so I was looking around, to make sure I wasn’t being followed.” Tommy snorted. “And the tree branch, big fucking thing, I swear, it just hit me in the head. The horse is pretty fast, it completely knocked me back onto the ground.”

Tubbo whistled. “That makes more sense. I saw your, uh, blood, on a tree back there. I just couldn’t figure out how you had managed to hit both the front and back of your head, getting a concussion as well.”

“I knew it! I am so smart and knowledgeable about medical and shit." Tommy slowly pulled himself into the saddle. Tubbo sadly smiled.

“Is this goodbye, then?” Tommy asked, shifting in the saddle.

Tubbo shrugged. “I suppose so.”

Tommy patted the horse on the bones of his neck. The two of them awkwardly stood, or sat, in Tommy’s case.

All he had to do was spur the horse forward, and he would be gone. But it didn’t feel right to leave Tubbo standing there, letting him go back to Schlatt.

“I’ll miss you.” Tommy finally said, staring straight ahead.

“Meet back here in about two weeks, yeah?” Tubbo tried a confident smile, but it was tainted by the evident fear taking residence in his eyes again.

“Y-Yeah.”

The horse was nudged forward, leaving his best friend back in the forest, with only a few bloodstains leaving evidence anyone was there.

Perhaps there was more going on on the inside then Tommy thought.

**Author's Note:**

> a single tree branch: im boutta end this mans whole carrer
> 
> thank you philza minecraft


End file.
